Tidus and the Evil Blob of Doom
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Thanks to the influence of an evil blob, Tidus becomes stupider than he already is, Yuna gets PMS, Rikku forgets how to speak English, Wakka can only say the word 'blitzball', and Seymour thinks he's turning into a Chocobo. -Chappie 2 up!-
1. Default Chapter

Tidus and the Evil Blob of Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.

Yup, thanks to an evil blob, Tidus becomes stupider than he already is, Yuna starts PMS-ing, Rikku forgets how to speak English, and Seymour thinks he's turning into a Chocobo. RANDOM GOODNESS! Yup, you can tell how extremely bored I was when I wrote this...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...And so, when the blob, the blob, and the blobby blob got together and formed a big blob, the whole world was covered in blob and we all turned blobby!"

"TIDUS!!! SHUT UP ABOUT THE BLOBS ALREADY!!!!" screamed Yuna, "WE'RE TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT THE FREAKIN' BLOBS!!!!"

"Pid Yuna," protested Rikku, "Dra pmupc yna luum! Dra fruma funmt najumjac ynuiht pmupc! Ruf LUIMT oui tecnacbald dra fuhtanvim pmuppehacc uv dra pmupc!?"

"See?" said Tidus with a smirk, "Rikku appreciates the blobby blobs."

"Oac," agreed Rikku, "Pmupc yna luum."

"RIKKU, STOP SPEAKING FREAKIN' AL BHED!!!"

"Pid E vunkud ruf du cbayg Ahkmecr!" Rikku protested.

"Blitzball?" asked Wakka, "Blitzball blitzball blitz?"

"UR HU FA'NA YMM KUEHK CAHEMA!!!" screeched Rikku. At that moment, Seymour ran by screaming "WARK!!!!"

Rikku raised one eyebrow. "Fryd'c fedr res?"

You know," said Lulu, "I'd answer you but I don't know a word of Al Bhed."

Rikku grinned and replied, "E TUH'D AEDRAN!!! ...Fyed...dryd'c hud nekrd..."

Auron hiccupped and said, "Heh heh...that's funny..."

Seymour ran up to them and screamed "WARK WARK WARRRK!"

"He says he's turning into a chocobo," said Tidus.

"You speak Chocobo language?" asked Lulu.

Tidus nodded.

"E TU DUU!!!" screeched Rikku.

"Wark! Wark wark wark wark WAAAAAAARK!" explained Seymour.

"He says that the all powerful blob of doom is making our lives all go upside down," said Tidus.

"DRAH FA SICD TACDNUO DRA AJEM PMUPPO PMUP DU KAD UIN MEJAC PYLG, AJAH EV ED SAYHC DAYSEHK IB FEDR SEYMOUR!!!!" screamed Rikku.

"Blitzball?" asked Wakka, looking around.

"And exactly who Is this all-powerful blob?" questioned Lulu.

"Wark," replied Seymour.

"Tromell's little sister," Tidus translated.

Lulu raised one eyebrow.

"DRYD GET EC KUEHK TUFH!!!!" shouted Rikku.

"Wark wark wark...." sighed Seymour.

Tidus raised one eyebrow and said, "He wants to join our party."

"PID RA'C UIN SUNDYM AHASO!!!!" protested Rikku.

"I know, Rikku," said Tidus, shaking his head, "But he hates being messed up as much as we do. We've gotta turn things right again. Then we can go back to hating Seymour, and Seymour can go back to hating us."

"Wark," Seymour agreed.

So together, they all set off towards Guadosalam. Tromell's little sister was going down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Seymour: That was AWFUL!!!

DON'T BLAME ME!!!! BLAME THE BOREDNESS!!!!

Chibi Seymour: . . I blaaaaaaaaaame you...

THAT'S IT!!! uses Super Author Powers

Chibi Seymour: ...Wark?

So, as always, plz review!!!


	2. Rikku Cusses Seymour Out in Al Bhed!

Tidus and the Blob of Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.

Oo I wasn't really planning to update since I thought ppl would hate the idea, especially the excessive use of Al Bhed, which by the way, is driving my spell check crazy :D, but people actually reviewed and said they liked it! -sniffle- I feel so loved.... Another thing I was surprised at was that people actually thought that the funniest thing was Seymour turning into a chocobo. Oo You guys are weird.... Oh btw Kimahri's not in this story because I don't like 'im. Yup, the author rules all....

Anyway, on with the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Wakka, Auron, Lulu, and Seymour had been walking for quite a while, and Rikku was getting bored.

"E's PUNAT!" she whined, "Frah yna fa ajan kuehk du kad du Guadosalam?"

"Patience, Rikku," intoned Tidus, who was now floating alongside her sitting in a lotus position, "Just take deep breaths, and your karma will thank you..."

Rikku raised one eyebrow. "Fuf, Tidus," she exclaimed, "E teth'd ghuf oui fana csynd!"

"HEYYYYYYYY!" yelled Tidus, falling to the ground, "THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!!!"

"WARK!" yelled Seymour, running ahead, "Wark wark WARRRK!"

"He says we're getting close to the Moonflow," explained Tidus.

"E nasaspan dra Moonflow," exclaimed Rikku, "Dryd'c frana E vencd sad oui kioc!!!"

"YAY!!!!" screeched Yuna, throwing her arms up in the air, "WE GET TO RIDE A SHOOPUF!!!"

"WARK!!!" screeched Seymour.

"He says they probably won't let him on 'cause he's a chocobo," said Tidus.

"But he's not a freakin' chocobo," Yuna pointed out, "He just THINKS he is."

"That is true," agreed Lulu, "But what if he really DOES turn into a chocobo?"

"Wark!" exclaimed Seymour in terror.

Wakka, who was still extremely clueless, threw a blitzball at Seymour's head.

"WARK!" Seymour cried out in pain.

"Blitz," replied Wakka with a big smile.

"Wakka, oui'na lnywo," sighed Rikku, shaking her head.

Wakka smiled and replied, "Blitzball blitz."

Lulu raised one eyebrow.

"E zicd naymewat cusadrehk!" exclaimed Rikku with a silly grin plastered to her face.

"What did you realize, Rikku?" asked Tidus.

"Seymour tuach'd ghuf Al Bhed," she giggled, "Dryd sayhc E lyh ehcimd res yht ra fuh'd ajah ghuf ed!"

Tidus laughed and exclaimed, "DO IT! DO IT!!!"

Rikku smiled and screeched, "SEYMOUR GUADO EC Y BUUB RAYT!!!! SEYMOUR GUADO EC Y BUUB RAYT!!!"

"C'mon, you can do better than that," urged Tidus.

Rikku pointed at Seymour and yelled, "DRUI BINBMAT LMYO-PNYEHAT BYHDYMUUH!!!!"

"Ooooooo, nice one," said Tidus.

"WARK!" screeched Seymour, obviously offended.

"TYSSED, SEYMOUR!!" Rikku continued, "OUI'NA CU TYSH CDIBET! KU DU RAMM!!!"

"What did she just say?" asked Lulu.

"She's cussing Seymour out," replied Tidus, obviously pleased with how the day was turning out.

Lulu rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you like it? You'd better be happy, I usually don't do Seymour-bashing.

Chibi Seymour: WARK!!!

Shut up.

Chibi Seymour: Oo PLZ REVIEW!!!!

I THOUGHT I MADE YOU WARK!!!

Chibi Seymour: Meep! WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!!! WARRRRRRRRRRK!!!


End file.
